


easy, easy

by sourin



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, old married couple solji and hyerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourin/pseuds/sourin
Summary: It was easy, Solji thinks, falling in love with Hyerin.





	easy, easy

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha i decided 2 write some cute stuff for solji+hyerin becus they are cute as hell! did u know solji is a capricorn and hyerin is a virgo so uhmm ofc they are power couple af.
> 
> anyway enjoy this disgustingly cute lesbian fic.

 

Sarcastic exasperation fits Hyerin’s face well, Solji thinks.

Ever since Solji’s health got a little more fragile, causing her to take a hiatus for the group, Hyerin seemed to take it as her personal responsibility to be the “mama” of the group, as Hyojin likes to put it. Solji had laughed at that, because while her thyroid was  _somewhat_  causing her to not be at her  _greatest_ , it’s not like she needed anyone to suddenly fill in and become the leader of the group - however, Hyerin was doing a pretty good attempt at it anyway, despite Solji insisting she rest.

“Well,  _someone’s_  gotta take care of the kids while the mom is resting,” Hyerin had insisted one time while the two met up for coffee. It was a nice day despite the chilly November air, and Hyerin looked absolutely adorable in her knit hat and scarf around her neck. Solji just shook her head at that, but a smile graced her lips.

She can’t say she didn’t appreciate it though.

Hyerin did a damn good job of trying to keep the kids in line, especially the youngest of the group, Jeonghwa, who naturally was a witty little ball of trouble. Though Solji could argue, Hyojin wasn’t any better, as the rapper seemed to take great joy in teasing and poking at the maknae’s buttons, and it wasn’t uncommon for Jeonghwa’s yelps to be heard around their shared dorm, while Hyojin’s laughter would follow shortly after because of a prank she pulled on the youngest. And then Hyerin would be up in an instant, chastising them for their loud noise because “Solji-unnie needs to  _rest_ , you little twits!”

It made Heeyeon look like an angel, compared to those two. 

Solji still enjoyed baking in her free-time, and nowadays Hyerin would join her. Hyerin wasn’t bad at it either, unlike Hyojin who Solji had officially banned from the kitchen about a year ago because of how horrid the rapper was at trying to prepare food. 

Hyerin helped Solji frost the cookies or keep track of the oven for her, and also keep the mischievous maknae from trying to steal samples of cookies before Solji had finished. It wasn’t uncommon for Hyerin to catch Jeonghwa with some frosting on her fingers before she chased the girl out the kitchen, squabbling about “ _respect Solji-unnie’s hard work, you little thief_!” as Jeonghwa’s loud laughter rang throughout the rooms.

Solji was never mad about it though - honestly, if Jeonghwa burned the entire apartment building down and then looked at Solji with her big cute eyes, Solji would coo and insist that Jeonghwa’s the greatest princess in the world (something Hyerin thinks is a fatal flaw in Solji’s character; Solji just calls it  _unconditional love, you should try it sometime Hyerin_ ).

Needless to say, Solji is pretty happy, despite her health issues. She has Hyerin by her side, and her favourite girls in the world, and all the flour dough she could want to make endless pastries for them. And if she tends to add some raspberry and other fruit flavours to her bakery treats because she knows those are Hyerin’s favourite - well, nobody has said anything about it yet. 

It was just easy, somehow. Her girls helped her, and Hyerin, and made Solji feel as if life was just an easy path to walk, as long as she had them by her side. 

As long as she had Hyerin’s hand in hers and her smile beaming next to her, Solji could do anything.

 

__

 

There are some days when Solji has to admit, she needs some extra help.

When she feels faint and her hands are shaking just from standing, Hyerin’s always the first one to be by her side, carrying her to a bed and setting her down, humming sweet melodies as she rests an ice-pack over Solji’s forehead and holds her hand, her thumb running smoothly over Solji’s knuckles and providing so much warm comfort in the small action.

It sucks, she can’t deny. It sucks, makes her feel miserable sometimes. There are some days where she feels like she can take on the world, but then the days where she can’t crashes down upon her and makes her feel weak in the knees and in the heart too.

“You don’t have to stay with me,” Solji murmurs as Hyerin cancels plans with some friends so she can stay with Solji and watch over her.

“I want to,” Hyerin always says. “You’ve done so much for us, unnie. If I can somehow return all the love and kindness you’ve given to us, to me, I will.”

“It doesn’t have to be like a debt,” Solji says softly, chuckling, because she knows that’s not how Hyerin sees it anyway.

“It’s not,” Hyerin says. “I’d stay with you by your side any day.”

And it almost brings tears to Solji’s eyes, because she knows her girls love her and will always support her, and her the same, but to have Hyerin with her in that moment, literally next to her and watching over her like the guardian angel she is, Solji is just overwhelmed with gratefulness for Hyerin and she squeezes Hyerin’s hand to the best of her ability. She’s shivering, but Hyerin feels it and gives Solji a soft smile.

Because whether Solji can or cannot take on the world, Hyerin’s still going to love her and always be with her either way. 

And for that, Solji  _loves_.

 

__

 

A while ago, Hyerin admitted with shame that she had felt competition when Solji had gone on hiatus for the group, because the pressure of suddenly being the main vocalist was on  _Hyerin_  now and the stress of possibly having to maybe outdo Solji, by vocal skills, and therefore building resentment towards the older girl was not a nice feeling and Hyerin hated herself for feeling that way. It was irrational and immature, Hyerin believed. And maybe a part of it was.

When Hyerin had told Solji that, with her eyes downcast as she suddenly focused on the steaming ginseng tea she had made for the both of them, Solji only reached over and placed a hand on Hyerin’s shoulder.

“Don’t feel guilty for that, Hyerin.” Solji leans her head against Hyerin’s shoulder, the younger girl’s hair tickling her cheek softly. “ There are just some pressures that come with being in this group, with my current condition, that are inevitable. The fact that you are aware of the mechanics of that feeling though, that you can tell where and why these feelings come from and can agree that you feel guilty for it as well, shows a lot. You are not a terrible person, Hyerin.”

Hyerin took that with silence, but Solji could feel the tension relax out of her shoulders. 

Solji nestled the warm tea cup in her hand, before she walked to her bed and laid back. She looked at Hyerin, who was watching her carefully - vigilant and attentive as always.

“Will you sing me a song?” Solji asked quietly. “I’d love to hear your voice.”

And at that, Hyein had looked slightly bashful, but she could never say no to Solji, and Solji fell asleep that night with Hyerin’s soft, beautiful voice echoing in her head and warm, tender love glowing around her heart.

 

__

 

It was easy, Solji thinks, falling in love with Hyerin.

It wasn’t exciting or thrilling, or dramatic or phenomenal - but somehow, it was just as powerful. It was not just realising Hyerin was her bride-to-be and her soulmate and one and only - but it was also realising Solji would be willing to have Hyerin everyday in her ordinary life, willing to go through the ups and downs and the uncomfortable places in the middle  _with Hyerin_ , and to have her be a permanent part in her routine of living that was comfortable and stable and somehow, just as beautiful.

It was easy, to have your best friend also be your best partner. It was a place of contentment and happiness that was not bright and vicious, but just as wonderful and romantic in the unromanticness of it all.

Because to most people, going about your lives just as normal except instead of making one cup of coffee, you make two, or buying blue hydrangeas instead of red carnations for the kitchen decoration because you know it’s the other’s favourite colour, is not romantic. 

But to Solji, it’s stability. It’s affirmation. It’s the quiet, peaceful compatibility that exists between them and manifests itself into their daily routine, and Solji realises is something she’s needed her entire life. And she found that in Hyerin’s smile and the way she automatically rubs her thumb over Solji’s everytime she takes her hand as she spends more and more nights in Solji’s room, sleeping next to her and waking up with her arms around her waist and her face nuzzled in her hair.

It was so easy, loving Hyerin.

And as the rest of their kids run around, Hyojin giggling about the prank she pulled on Jeonghwa, who’s screaming in the bathroom, and Heeyeon being her clumsy self and accidentally spilling a glass of water across the floor, and of course Hyerin’s the first person to be up and trying to sort the mess out, Solji decides this is not a bad way to live life.

Not bad at all.

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> kekeke that is my! contribution to the hyerin+solji fandom hhhh i miss mama solji so much.. am constnatly sending her all love and energy for good health. may 2018 be kind to our mother!
> 
> if u enjoyed pls leave a kudos and/or comment pls )): the exid fanfics on this site are So Small and i enjoy encouragement to keep writing for them becus exid is my ult group so yeah... thank u come again.


End file.
